


Falling Fast

by serienjunkie



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fear, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serienjunkie/pseuds/serienjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Neal tells Christa about the signed document for HR and his past relationship with Grace Adams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Fast

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing 11X15 yesterday I had this idea and it wouldn't let forget it.

He was out there in the hallway walking as he saw Christa. He knew they had to talk.

"Christa, can we talk?" he asked her and her blunt answer was just "No."  
Together side by side they walked down the hallway and he asked her "Are you alright?" after that he could slap himself.  
How could he have asked her that? She sure wasn't alright after the day they had.  
Her answer was logic. "No, someone died. The last thing I want to talk about is you and me." She said not looking at him.  
"I was asking about you."  
"I don't need your concern right now. I just need to be left alone." She sure has to be left alone but he knew he couldn't leave her alone. The guilt would probably eat her.  
"So you can blame yourself? He said and stopped walking.  
He turned his head and looked what was happening behind him and then started to walk again as no one seemed to notice these two.  
"You were upset with Gina but that doesn't make what happened your fault."  
"I wasn't mad at Gina." She paused as someone passed their way. They now stood midst in the hallway where everyone could listen. But for now, it didn't matter.  
"I was upset about wat happened with us. I was mad at you." She said and the flashback of earlier that day crossed his mind.  
How she talked to him about the relationship disclosure form. 

_They stood there in the locker room. He first wanted to talk to her and he was slightly shocked to see her signature there._  
_He didn't know if she was ready for it after her past._  
_"You know what, take your time. We don't want to do something you are not ready for." She said and left._  
_Was he ready after what happened with Grace? This already was over a year ago and since he met Christa he could forget Grace and the drama. He wanted this and he knew he was ready, but he would have to talk with Christa about the past relationship with Grace._

"…How Gina's death and Malaya. Is lying upstairs bruised and beaten. I'm thinking about us."  
He didn't hear the beginning of the sentence and he was torn.  
He didn't know what to tell her. Like ever so often he didn't say anything and she walked away.  
Probably even more upset with him than before. But she didn't know what he had done before talking to her.

 _"There is one more thing." He said while he took a paper from one of his trouser bags._  
_"Dr. Christa Lorenson and I are in a relationship. Signed document should…" he said while leaving the document on the table. Looking at Leanne and hearing her "Thank you Dr. Hudson" he left the room. He didn't know why all of them got questioned like this. They did their best to save all the lives. But he was glad Leanne was there with everyone. That again showed him how much Leanne cared for this hospital. For this ER and for her people working down there._

Suddenly he knew what to do. He knew it before but he was debating with himself which thing would be the right one.  
He ran down the hallway to catch up with her. 

"Christa!" He said as he caught up. She stopped turned around and looked him into his eyes.  
"What?" she said her voice covered with slight anger. "I signed the papers and gave them directly to Leanne and Ed." He said taking her hand ever so slightly.  
"You did?" she questioned.  
"Why wouldn't I?" he said and she squeezed his hand once before letting go.  
Now they again walked down another hallway towards the locker room.  
"But when we are home I have to tell you about something, about someone." He said as the doors closed behind them. He gave her a quick peck on the lips after he saw no one was in there. He walked towards his locker and Christa towards the other end of the room. She looked sideways and the blood wasn't there anymore but she could still see it as clear as it was when she first saw it. As quick as possible she took her things out of the locker and almost ran back to Neal. Without changing her scrubs, she stood there. "I…There's…" Similar to a few hours before she stood there shocked. She couldn't form a full sentence and tears threatened to fall.  
Neal saw how shaken up she was and pulled her into his arms. A sob escaped her and he kissed her hair. Calming her down. 

After ten minutes she stopped crying. She looked him into his eyes and he recognized the look in her eyes and he knew she was at the end. He sat her on the bench and finished changing himself. After that, he opened her bag and pulled her shirt and pants out. First came her shirt. He undressed her and then dressed her in her day clothes. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her neck and shoulders. Together they sat there for another twenty minutes.

"You ready to go?" He asked her after she lifted her head and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She nodded and stood up. She still was a little wavy on her legs so he pulled her close supporting her as much as needed. Neither Christa nor Neal cared about the others. Now it was just about leaving this hospital for now. Luckily the team got a few days off to process everything. 

His presence seemed to work. After the ride to Neal's home, she regained her strength and was now walking alone again. But he still held her close. To feel her warmth against his and he felt comfortable. But he knew he had to talk to Christa about it. He didn't want to not tell her and then she would like feel she was hit by a bus with it.  
"Christa, you feel up to talk?" He asked her as he closed the door and helped her to get rid of her Jacked and bag.  
"Yeah, I just needed this time." She said referring to what happened in the locker room.  
They sat down on his sofa and he decided how to start.

"Earlier you said that I wasn't ready and it gave me to think. I am more than ready.  
But a year ago I was in a committed relationship with Dr. Grace Adams. She also worked at Angels. Back then we were together for over a year and I felt the time to propose was right. This night she asked me if I wanted to go with her to Haiti. We both said no. She said now to my proposal and I said no for going to Haiti. My home was and still is Angels.  
She left for Haiti and I was alone. The months after that were difficult for me.  
But after you came it changed. More and more I forgot about it, about her.  
I know telling you this might seem early but her year in Haiti is almost over and I wanted you to know if she comes back I do care but all I want is to be with you and only you!" He told her.  
Without a break and he was glad she just listened. He gave her time to process what he said. He didn't know how she would react and was slightly surprised with what she said. 

"It honors me that you are this open to me about it. I believe and trust you but if she is coming back you have to know that I can feel jealous even if I know that you want only me." She said and she told him the truth. She believed him like she never did before.  
After she told him that he leaned in and kissed her. After the kiss got more and more heated she broke it. 

"Please, Neal. Not tonight. All I want is to lay in bed with you cuddling." She was honest with him. After tonight, she wasn't up for sex at all.

"Sure darling." He said and stood up.  
Taking her hand into his they walked over to his bed. Where both lied down.  
They talked about nothing that really matters. She lied with her head on his chest beside him. His left arm was around her body and with the other he played with her fingers.  
The longer they enjoyed lying there the more tired they became.

"Goodnight honey." He said and gave her a kiss on her head. But what followed shocked him.  
"Goodnight, I love you." She answered and soon enough she realized what she said.  
Almost instantly she bolted up and made space between them. After he didn't say something she got up and walked over to the window looking outside. 

He thought about what she said. It was a shock for him but nothing that would make him feel awkward.  
He stood up and walked over to her.  
He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's okay Christa. I'm not mad or anything. Only surprised." He whispered into her ear. She turned around and looked at him.

"I'm sorry…but when my son still was alive and my husband and I went to sleep we always said this. After the divorce, I wasn't with anyone and I guess it stuck to me.  
After everything that happened with the crash and today, it made me think that life is to short to not tell it.  
Even if you don't feel that way now it's okay and I won't pressure to anything. I know how your British people are and I know you.  
You like to keep the feelings, the thoughts in your sleeve and I just say what I feel…" She said and began to ramble. Thinking she lost him. He silenced her with a kiss. 

After the kiss ended it was his turn to talk. "I. Love. You Christa Lorenson. Did you shock me? Yes, but as I told you earlier you changed something in me. I knew from the first day on that you are special. You always try to help the others and always put your needs behind the others. But that's over. Now I am here.  
To help you to care for you! It never was so easy to fall for someone so hard and fast than to fall for you!" He said and now tears were trickling down. Christa also was crying but also, she was smiling and chuckling.  
"What?" He asked curiously. "Your British is cute." She said and leaned into him and like a few hours before they just stayed there enjoying each others company.  
After a while, they broke the embrace and Neal looked at the clock which read 1.30 am.  
"Sweetheart, it's time for bed." He said and together they lay back down and slowly fell asleep.  
This day was the craziest they ever had but the outcome was pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there is something that you don't like or like. It's my first Fanfiction to Code Black and I want to know what I can improve


End file.
